Staring
When my best friend Catherine passed away, I fell into the cold grasp of depression. We had been together since 3rd grade, and it was like we were sisters. Even though I was a sophomore in high school, I acted like a child, bawling and crying for hours on end. My parents did their best to cheer me up. They suggested a therapist but I declined, saying I was fine and just going through a hard time. My cat comforted me somewhat, but I was still sad. At school I felt alone even though I was with my other friends, Audrey, Sarah, Rebecca, and Amanda. I wasn't facing bullies or any hardships at school, but everyone went "soft" on me, knowing I was taking Catherine's death very hard. What flabbergasted me the most, however, was her sudden death. As I recall, I was walking home from school one day in the middle of April, and when I came home my mom was on the phone, eyes wide, her voice shaking slightly. I just assumed she was talking with her good friend Rose from their college days, but when my mom hung up she told ME PÈŃIŠ FUCK ASS SHITHEADS SUCK MY CLITORIS TO THE CORE ASS SHIT VÁGINÁ FART At first I didn't believe it. It was so sudden.She had been halfway through her walk home when she was killed. Police couldn't find any evidence of a killer; the town I live in is very uptight on securty. There hadn't been a murder, kidnapping, or robbery in the past 20 years. The town was big and was near the capitol of the state I live in, and usually the police departments in both towns met up. However, all the police found were large footprints, too big for a human. They marked it off as a bear that had killed Catherine. I didn't believe it. The Vault 77 Dweller is eventually successful in leaving the Vault, and acquires a giant ant named Mr. Pinch as a mount. He is very optimistic in regards to the outside world, noting while it was hot for December, he wasn't really a snow person. He encounters a mysterious Ghoul A GIANT PENIS, wearing a vault suit without a visible number, possibly one of the evacuees from Vault 12. He is later seen captured by two slavers and warns them not to mess with his Vault Boy puppet as he is crazy and has been FUXKED RIGHT IN THE PUSSY. One of the two slavers contemplates whether to make him a slave or if he should serve him as food, the second remarks that he is pretty hungry. He killed the first slaver, Bob, and tracked the second one to the slaver's base where for the first time he was called by the nickname SEXY ASS PENIS LICKER1. In the end, it is not known what has happened to the man or the blood-stained puppet who both disappeared with a smile on their faces. Vault 77 was labeled as a bad idea,but the comic reminds that "the Vaults were never meant to save anyone." 2 My depression worsened; I couldn't take Catherine off of my mind no matter what. It got so bad that I began to think about cutting or starving myself. One night, in June, a week after school let out for the year, I saw Catherine in a dream. I was standing in a beautiful meadow. It was nice and warm, and clouds dotted the skies. The meadow stretched on for as far as I could see. The grass was nice and cool beneath my bare feet, and I could faintly smell the flowers. That's when I saw Catherine. Her milky brown hair flowed like it was in the water and her brown eyes shone. Her skin looked rather pale, like it was now the shade of ivory. odd, since Catherine's skin was a little bit tan. She wore a light pink t-shirt with some tears in it and a pair of jeans. She had no shoes, yet I couldn't tell if she was touching the ground or floating.The famous weapons manufacturer, Gun Runners, has opened up their exclusive cache of armaments, including new weapons, weapon mods, ammo types and recipes. Their inventory doesn’t come without a price, though. Trek far and wide throughout the Mojave Wasteland in search of this elite class of weapons that range from the outrageously potent to the bizarrely impractical. ” — Official description Gun Runners' Arsenal is a Fallout: New Vegas add-on released on September 27, 2011, along with Courier's Stash. DescriptionEdit This add-on increases the number of unique weapons, weapon mods and powerful ammunition types plus adds other ammo recipes to be discovered in the Mojave Wasteland. This optional content also adds new challenges and more achievements/trophies. It originally had a cost of $3.99 or 320 Microsoft Points. "Alice," Catherine said to me, "I do not want to see you suffering." I RUINED THIS PASTA FOR ALL YALL YOU MOTHER FUCKING MONKEY TITTIESI almost cried. Her voice was so smooth and silky, and just seeing her right in front of me... I nearly farted "Alice!" Catherine said a bit sharply. "Alice, please do not harm yourself. I understand you are sad about my death. Some monkeys were fucking each other and then the man monkey pulls of his dick and shoves it down my throat. I died. You must move on." She stepped a little bit closer to me. "I'm sorry," I said, but it came out in a whisper. "I'm taking it very hard...I miss you." Catherine smiled softly. "I understand. But honestly, you cannot hold onto the past forever. I am at peace. Even though you don't see me, I ham with you. I visit my parents often and my friends. You most of all, though," Catherine said. "Please, Alice, move on. I want you to be happy. I can see your future, and it's a very happy and succesful one. That is, if you just let go. Move on, please." It was as if she was begging. I thought for a minute. "I suppose you're right," I said, sighing. "I'm sorry. I'll never forget you, though." I smiled. Catherine nodded in approval. I looked at her I want fuck her clothes, though. That's when it hit me; those were the clothes she died in. Her wounds were gone, but the clothes were still torn and raggedy. "What killed you?" I couldn't help but ask. "was it a bear?" Suddenly Catherine's gaze became serious, and she was on the edge of a frown. "Alice," Catherine said. "are you sure you want to see?" I nodded, fear and curiosity stirring inside me. Catherine took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She whispered something inaudible, and suddenly I was standing in a forest. It was a little cold, and it was the middle of the night. I could see perfectly fine, though. "This...this is the forest near your house! The forest you were found dead by!" Pèńiš pèńiš pèńiš pèńiš pèńiš pèńiš I exclaimed, looking around. "the monster lives here?" Catherine nodded, but didn't say anything. I paused and gulped. Why wasn't she talking? "Catherine?" I said softly. "what's wrong?" Catherine stood there, frozen. LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOOAOLLLL CUNT HELD UT BECK EENYMEEEEEERRE "Catherine?!" I said, worried. Catherine closed her eyes and mouthes the words, "I'm sorry, Alice. I will always be wtih you." And then she disappeared. Fear struck me. "Catherine?" I called. "where are you?" I fuckEd you mommE last NitTe I suddenly felt hot breath on my neck. I slowly turned around and nearly fainted. Behind me was a creature on two legs. It was about as tall as a grizzley bear standing up. It had black fur and piercing red eyes. It had incredibly long claws and a large bushy tail. It loomed over me, breathing heavily. I screamed. The creature smiled, revealing pointy sharp teeth. I ran as fast as I could, but the creature was fast behind me. Suddenly the world spinned and I realized I tripped. I felt pricks in the back of my neck growing sharper and sharper. I opened my mouth in an earpiercing scream... I flung open my eyes and sat upright in my bed. I was panting heavily and the back of my neck was sore. I looked around and reassured myself it was a nightmare and it was fake. After calming down, I looked at my clock. It was 6:14 AM, and I sighed. I was too spooked to sleep, so I got up and stretched. My long brown hair was in a mess, so I sturng it back in a messy ponytail. I wore fuzzy gray pants and a rose pink t-shirt, which were ruffled. I stepped into the hallway, and heard the faint snoring of my parents from down the hallway. I crept downstairs UNMIMMIMOMOMMIMOMIMIMIMIMIMand into the kitchen. After putting a scoop of food in my cat's food bowl, I made a cup of coffee. I was still shaking slightly; the dream was so realistic, and the pain felt so real. I sighed softly and walked to the window and opened the blinds slightly. The window overlooked the backyard, a small clearing with the woods bordering it. I was about to take a seat on the couch when something caught my eye. Peering through the curtains again I saw something that almost made me drop my coffee cup and shriek. In the woods, I saw two piercing red eyes staring at me. Then it turned out to be the glowing nipples of my long lost weird uncle Category:BCP Category:Pastas